Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A lock is a mechanical or an electronic device for restricting access to an enclosed property. More specifically, the lock is adapted to protect against forced and surreptitious entry to the enclosed property or the particular area. The lock may be used on a door, furniture, a vehicle, a container such as a storage box or a bike.
A clutch driving mechanism inside a lock system often functions to convert a torque power, such as a rotation, into a linear movement, which leads to coupling or uncoupling of various components in the lock therefore locking or unlocking the lock system.